


Stargazer

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Season/Series 10, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian can sense Mickey's sadness after Terry burned down their venue and tries to make it better
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 27
Kudos: 361





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea...yay...or not. 
> 
> A little something to make me feel better since Mick seemed so upset ❤

Stargazer  
(Oneshot)

The Bamboo burned to the ground. 

To everyone else, it was a temporary set back. As bad as it was, they would stick together and find another venue to have the wedding. It would be stressful and expensive, but worth it. 

To Mickey, it seemed like the end. The end of their marriage before it even began. The constant fight to make this work, made it seem like the world didn't want it to. That it didn't want them to get married. 

Ian could see it all over his face. Passed the anger and even with half his face pressed into the bag of frozen peas, Ian could see it. Sadness. Crippling sadness. 

It was in his eyes. Even after Debbie's nut-up Gallagher speech. Terry finally went all the way to ruin his sons happiness. 

"Ian?"

At the sound of Debbie's voice, Ian finally turned away from Mickey and that broken look, and glanced at her. Her, along with the rest of the room where just standing there waiting. 

"Yeah, what?" Ian asked softly. 

"Is that okay?" Debbie asked again, arms folded over her chest. 

Ian looked back at Mickey, aware that he had stopped participating in conversation. "Is what okay?"

"To scatter and look for other places." 

Ian nodded, his heart clenching a little when Mickey shook his head and set the bag of peas down. "Yeah, that's fine. We need to find a place good enough as we figure out a way to…." He trailed off, watching Mickey stand and head for the stairs without a word. "A way to pay for it."

Mick!" Sandy started up the stairs but Debbie grabbed her arm. 

Ian stood, feeling more alone than he had when Mickey was locked up. He moved for the stairs, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Yeah, start looking for anything we can. Sandy, have the chairs, booze and Mickey's flowers delivered here."

"On it!" Sandy shouted, halfway out the door. 

"Carl, make sure the suits get here also. We don't have anything else to wear." Ian kept rattling off orders as he stared up, no longer able to see Mickey. 

"Yeah, I can do that." Carl squeezed Ian's shoulder, then pulled out his phone. "What was the name of this place?"

"Enzo Customs," Ian was on the third step and he didn't remember moving. "They're on North Michigan Avenue under Milkovich."

"Got it." Carl googled the number as he walked away. 

"Ian, maybe just give him a second." Debbie suggested, moving to the staircase. 

"You saw the look Debbie." Ian looked at her, surprised to hear how unsure his voice sounded. "It's the same look Fiona gave Frank when he fucked up her wedding. I can't just leave him alone."

"Terry didn't fuck it up Ian." She sighed when he gave her the same sad look. "Okay, he did. A little. But we can fix it. I know we can."

The only reason he smiled is because she was trying to help. Which was more than they did for Fiona. "I know that too Debs, but he doesn't. I need to show him it can work. Especially after all the shit I put him through."

Up stairs, Ian could hear the shower start. 

"Okay, go show him, or tell him. But we have to get this shit ready. We all have to." 

Ian nodded. "I won't take long, then I'm on the venue bandwagon with you."

"Good." Debbie smiled, which made him smile, even when he didn't feel it. "I'll start, just join me when you're done."

"Thanks Debs." Ian caught her before she could walk passed him. He pulled her into a hug. "For helping."

"Family Ian." Debbie chuckled, patting his back. "It's what we do. Now go on, don't forget to wrap your leg up."

Family was when they knew what you'd do before you knew it. Just like Debbie just did. She heard the shower too and knew he would end up joining Mickey, hence wrapping up his leg. It was comforting to know someone else knew him, aside from himself. 

The stairs seemed to take forever. A little awkward without his crutches and more than a little painful, but he made it up without falling and moved to the bench in the hallway. 

He quickly stripped out of his dirty pants and his shirt, then sat in his boxers as he wrapped the annoying trash bag around his leg, making sure to tie it tightly so no water got in. 

The bathroom was all steam when he walked in. Making sure not to trip over Mickey's clothes, he shrugged off his boxers and gripped the towel rack on the wall as he got in slowly, pulling the shower curtain behind him. 

Mickey was fully under the water. Turned away from him, facing the shower head. His head tipped down so water ran into his hair and into his eyes. His shoulders were hunched, like he was holding himself. 

It was a heartbreaking sight if he ever saw one. 

Without speaking, because at this moment, words would do absolutely nothing, Ian moved closer until he could press against Mickey's back, his chest touching it completely. His arms moved to wrap around him, holding onto Mickey's arms as they folded to his chest. 

Mickey sagged against him. Not enough for Ian to fully accept his weight, but Ian could feel the shift and he welcomed it. Ian kissed along his neck, his shoulders, squeezing his arms just to remind him he was there. 

"You didn't need to come." Mickey said with his mouth half filled with water. "I'm fine."

Ian nodded, but kept kissing until his nose was pressed in the back of Mickey's ear. "I know. I just wanted a shower and this saves time."

"We have all the time in the world now." Mickey said sadly. 

"No, we don't." Ian rubbed his hands up and down Mickey's body, then linked their hands, feeling the wedding band clink with his. "We have so much to do before we're ready."

It was subtle and someone who didn't know Mickey like he did wouldn't have picked up the gentle quake of his shoulders. Mickey was crying and trying his hardest to hide it. 

This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives and Mickey was crying. 

"If it was supposed to happen, it would have." Mickey cleared his throat and moved out of the spray to let his head rest against Ian's shoulder. "It didn't, so what's that tell you?"

Ian went back to kissing up his neck, nothing sexual, just comforting. Each kiss had Mickey's body relaxing bit by bit. "It tells me that he's an asshole. That's he's jealous that you found happiness. He's mad because he can't control you anymore."

Mickey squeezed Ian's hand as his eyes shut again, blocking it all out. 

"If it were up to me, I'd go back and marry you that day in the courthouse." Ian whispered in his ear. "That was the right time for us. Before family got in the way, before you doubted it."

"Ian…" he was silenced by one of Ian's fingers rubbing across his lip. 

"Just listen Mick." Ian kissed his cheek when Mickey turned his head. "But at the courthouse, or the Bamboo, or down the block at the Alibi, even that parking lot you mentioned…"

Mickey scoffed. 

Ian smiled. "I would marry you anywhere, anytime. I know you want it to be perfect. The perfect place and those amazing chairs and your lilies.

"Our lilies." Mickey corrected sharply before he took a deep breath. "Ours."

"Yes, ours." Ian smiled, his heart was pounding in his chest. "But it already is perfect Mick. Even with all that happened today, I'm still so fucking excited because we are enough, we are what's going to make it perfect."

Mickey was quiet for a moment and Ian could feel the quake in his shoulders again. It only compelled him to squeeze tighter. 

"You're a fuckin sap." Mickey sniffled. He turned, making Ian release him until they were face to face. "You know that?"

Ian nodded, moving Mickey's arms around his neck so they could be closer. Until their heads touched. "Yeah, I'm aware. But I'm also right and you know it."

Mickey shook his head, squeezing his arms so Ian moved closer. "I just wanted one day Ian. Just one fuckin day where it would all be fine."

Before he said anything else, Ian leaned down and kissed his lips, tasting the sadness that lingered there. "One day?" He shook his head. "I don't want just one Mick, I want all of them."

There was no reply to that, only Mickey pulling him down into another kiss, then another. Countless kisses until all the sadness melted out of him and swirled down the drain. 

Ian knew that one perfect day would never happen for them, but as long as he loved Mickey, he would do his best to make everyday as perfect as he could. 

Because that's what love was. It was everyday.


End file.
